


Celebrate Your Own Way

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Reader fic - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/F, wlw imagines, women love women imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: The reader works at the precinct with them and thinks her girlfriends have forgotten her birthday, she tries to brush it off, but by the end of the day when she heads back to her flat/apartment, she’s almost in tears. It turns out Rosa and Amy were rushing back home every time they could to set up a comfy place in the living room where they could watch the readers favorite movies and cuddle.





	Celebrate Your Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> *Not my gif

When you woke up alone in bed this morning, you didn’t think too much of it. You knew that both of your girlfriends had quick errands to run before needing to be at the precinct at 9. Amy had to drop off her car for a state inspection, and Rosa needed to purchase some supplies for her bike. You were the only one out of the three of you who had the day off yesterday, so you had taken care of everything that was on your list. 

Even though it was your birthday, and you had told your girlfriends months ago, when the three of you started dating, you couldn’t help but feel that maybe they had forgotten. You quickly shake that thought of your mind when you enter the precinct after stopping to get some bagels for everyone in the squad. You couldn’t help but laugh when Hitchcock and Scully were shocked when you gave them their own box to share with one another. These were the same bagels everyone loved in the squad, so you couldn’t take chances with those two.

“Y/N, we got to go. Our CI contacted me, and the deal’s about to go down in less than an hour.”

“Let’s go, Sarge.”

You sent a quick text to both of your girlfriends saying that you and Terry had to get going, but not to worry. If they had questions, they just had to ask Captain Holt.

* * *

 

By the time you and Terry had brought one of the perps back to the station, you were relieved when you saw at least one of your girlfriends. 

“Hey, Y/N.”

“Hey, Amy. I was thinking -”

“Y/N, I’m sorry but Rosa and I have our own perps to catch. And seeing how it’s almost noon, I don’t think we’ll be home in time for dinner. Don’t wait up, okay?”

Amy squeezes your hand, and you smile at her. You see Rosa who gives you a nod and focus on the cases you have on your desk. Surely, they couldn’t have forgotten your birthday. It’s only been a year since all of you started dating, but how could they forget? 

“Excuse me, Detective Y/N. This woman insisted on speaking with you. Something about a clown?”

“It’s alright, Officer Daniels. I’ll speak with her.”

* * *

 

Captain Holt waved you over when he noticed you weren’t your usual self.

“Detective, what’s wrong?”

“Just a small personal matter. Not to worry. I’m focusing on my work.”

“Well, you have closed two cases today, and it is your birthday. It’s up to you if you’d like to head home early.”

“Sir, even though it is my birthday, that doesn’t seem to be a good reason as any to leave work early.”

“While, normally, I would agree, however, given the circumstances. I know it’s been less than a year since you were transferred to our precinct, and well, I know what it’s like when a significant other forgets a special day. Happy birthday, Detective.”

“Thank you, Captain. I might take you up on your offer. After I finish interviewing some witnesses.”

* * *

 

You had just finished interviewing your last witness, when Charles went to you.

“What’s the matter, Y/N? You should be happy. It’s your birthday!" 

"Hold up! Y/N, it’s your birthday?" 

Gina comes and punches Charles in the shoulder. 

"Ow! What was that for?" 

"For not telling me it was Y/N’s birthday! And when I see Amy, she’s getting the same thing. Maybe even Rosa. Like why didn’t they say anything? Y/N, are you crying? What’s wrong?" 

"One of the perps Sarge and I were chasing after, got away. The perp that we were able to bring back to the station, threw up in the backseat of my car, and my girlfriends both forgot about my birthday." 

"Damn! Bitch, are you sure it’s your birthday? Because damn, like no way would the universe be this cruel to you." 

"Thanks, Gina. I just have one more hour, and then I’m heading home. Already spoke with the Captain about leaving for home early, possibly.” 

* * *

 

When you left the precinct, you decided not to go home right away. It was your birthday. If your girlfriends didn’t remember and they would be home late, why go home early? You changed into your casual clothes and stopped at a museum. Then, you went to a bookstore and a bakery. Going to all of these places reminded you of your time in the foster system. Back when no one ever remembered your birthday, so you found your own way to celebrate. Today, you were doing the same thing in which you celebrated your own way. 

You had no idea that your girlfriends had indeed remembered your birthday and were wondering why you weren’t home and why your cell phone was turned off. So the two of them went back to the precinct. The only ones in the bullpen were Gina, Charles, and Terry. 

Charles and Gina were clearly upset, but Gina simply turned her music on, so Rosa zoomed in on Charles. 

* * *

 

“Hey, Boyle. Have you seen Y/N?”

“No. Haven’t seen her all day. Why?”

Boyle was actively looking anywhere but Rosa’s eyes.

 

“You’re lying, you ass. I can smell fear on you.”

“Look, Rosa. I honestly don’t know where Y/N is.”

Amy steps in.

“Charles, come on. Y/N isn’t answering her phone because it’s off. And she wasn’t home, even though she told Captain Holt she’d be going home early.”

“All I can say is that she seemed pretty upset that neither of you remembered her birthday. That’s all.”

“Fine. Let’s go, Ames. He doesn’t know anything.”

“Where could she have gone?”

“I don’t know. Maybe she’s back home by now.”

* * *

 

But you weren’t home when they entered the apartment. You were five minutes away from being home with your own birthday cake. You had an amazing day, or at least after all the shitty things that happened at work, you did. You were looking forward to eating some cake and catching up on shows. 

When you came in, you heard some shuffling. You dropped your cake and got your weapon out.

“Y/N! You’re home!”

You lower your weapon when you realize it’s just Amy. And Rosa.

“I didn’t think you would be home this early. It’s only 7 after all.”

“We wrapped our case up early. We wanted to surprise you. It’s your birthday after all.”

You blinked in surprise.

“You know it’s my birthday today?”

“Of course we did, Y/N. Look!”

Amy gestures to the pillow fort they made with the TV inside of it. The furniture had been rearranged, and it all looked so comfortable. 

“Sorry, we made you drop your cake. But nice reflexes, Y/N.”

“Well, I did have my badass ninja girlfriend teach me.”

“Hey!”

“And I also had my other equally badass sharpshooter girlfriend teach me. And the cake is fine. Oh my, what is that smell?”

“We made dinner. You can eat it now or light up your cake and make a wish.”

“Or, we could watch your favorite movies and cuddle.”

You started tearing up. Of course they wouldn’t forget it was your birthday.

“Oh, honey, what’s wrong?”

“I thought you two forgot. I mean I woke up without either of you by my side, and then we all had our own cases, and…just everything.”

“We have to tell you something.”

“We did have our cases to solve. We did have perps to catch. But every time we had some time to spare, we kept coming back here to set this place up for tonight. We love you, Y/N. Rosa and I love you. Never doubt that.”

“She’s right. No matter how busy we get, and despite the fact that I still think birthday parties are only for anyone below the age of six, we’ll always celebrate your birthday. We’ll always make time for you.”

You hugged them both and wiped off your tears. For now, you could rest easy knowing you had two amazing girlfriends. And they did remember your birthday after all. 


End file.
